Our Past and Future Problems
by Jean Ororo Rogue and Kurt
Summary: The X-men go back in time to stop a time-traveling enemy, but is he really an enemy? They enlist some help from an odd sorce. If you hate Jott, Romy, Loro, Kurtty, or Jubby, this story's not for you. (so far only by J) (hmm... maybe O'll help me...)
1. Not alone or past meets present or Bobbo

"Students, as you all know, you were asked to gathered here not long ago for a very important meeting. The reason behind this conference is Magneto. Recently, he has recruited a mutant with some sort of time travel abilities. We have reason to believe that he will travel back in time to the beginning of the X-men and try to destroy us when he believes us to be most vulnerable; when Scott and Jean were still children and the rest of you all's powers had yet to arise." Professor Xavier addressed his team.  
  
"How awful." Kitty stated. "But Professor? Wouldn't that, like, mean that Scott and Jean and you and Mr. Logan and Ororo would, like, cease to exist in our time?"  
  
"Yes, Kitty, it would." He answered. "That is why I will be sending all of you back in time to protect our past selves. I want you all dressed, packed, and ready to go in a half-hour. I'm not sure how long you'll have to be there, so pack anything you can't live without." And then, as they turned to leave, "oh, and one more thing. You ten won't be going alone." [1]  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"You'll see." He said with a smile that clearly meant 'I know something you don't know and I'm not telling.'  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
[1] = ten as in Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Remy, Jubilee, Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty 


	2. Introductions or hi, these are your kids...

"We're all here and ready, Professor." Scott said as the last person, Remy LeBeau, a recent convert from the Acolytes, entered with his suitcases.  
  
"All right. Since you're all here, I'd like to introduce your teammates for this mission." A group of seven people came into the room. They were all teens, ranging from about 13 or 14 to about 17 or 18.  
  
One girl with red hair and blue eyes, obviously the leader, stepped in front of her group. "Team, a-ten-hut." [1] Her group snapped to attention. "Hello. My name is Rachel, also known as Phoenix. We're from the year 2028." She said, her hands squarely behind her back and her feet shoulder- width apart, reminding everyone of how Scott stood when he was being 'Cyclops, leader of the X-men.'  
  
"What are you here for, Rachel?" Scott asked.  
  
"To aide you in your mission, sir."  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"A member of our team has been kidnapped by Magneto and we're looking to get him back, sir."  
  
"How did you get to our time?"  
  
"One of my abilities, sir; time travel. Our teammate who was stolen also had this ability."  
  
"What's their name?"  
  
"His name is Nate, sir."  
  
"All right." Scott said, satisfied by her answers.  
  
"Okay, then. Some of the things we're about to tell you may shock you, but we assure you it's all true." Rachel began. " As I've already said, my name is Rachel, however; I failed to mention a last name. I am Rachel Summers. I am 18 years old. Team, relax." Her team went into casual stances. "Introduce yourselves, please."  
  
"My name is Jason LeBeau; I'm 17 years old." A boy with brown hair and green eyes said.  
  
"My name is Jenny LeBeau; I'm 17 years old." A girl with Auburn hair and red and black eyes said. Twins.  
  
"I'm Aaron Drake. I am 17." A boy with dark brown eyes and light brown hair was next.  
  
"Laura Munroe. 16." A darker, but obviously not fully black or fully white, girl with bluish-black hair and blue eyes nodded in greeting.  
  
"My name's Katelyn Wagner. I'm 14." A light skinned girl with blue hair and gold eyes said.  
  
I'm Brooke Drake. I just turned 13." a girl with silky black hair and blue eyes was last.  
  
There was a pause before Rachel spoke again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Guess I'm not used to Brooke being the last one."  
  
"Yeah," Katelyn agreed, "Normally Nate would go next and say something to the effect of 'And saving the best for last, I'm Nate Summers. It'll be 13 years of dealing with one bossy older sis and six annoying older cousins this August.'" The future teens all bowed their heads and sighed.  
  
"Come on, guys," Jason stated. "We'll get him back. Nate'll be fine. He's a survivor, just like all of us were trained to be."  
  
"Vait a minute!" Kurt interrupted. "A you saying zat you're our kids from ze future?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, pretty much." Aaron replied.  
  
"Are ya gonna to tell us who ya'll parents are, or are we gonna hafta guess?" Rogues asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry. We'll tell." Jenny answered.  
  
"My younger brother, Nate and I are the children of Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers." Rachel started.  
  
"Jenny and I's parents are Remy and Rogue LeBeau." Jason elucidated. [2]  
  
"Robert and Jubilation [3] are ours." Aaron said, pointing to himself and Brooke.  
  
"Logan and Ororo Munroe." Laura said.  
  
"Kurt and Kitty." Katelyn said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
[1] = I have no idea how to spell that...  
  
[2] = I wonder if that's the right way use that word...  
  
[3] = Bobby and Jubilee, bakas 


	3. the rock star formally known as Stormy o...

The room was silent for a while and, oddly enough, Professor Xavier was the one who began to get impatient first. "Now, students, I'm sure this comes as a shock to all of you, but every second counts. Please grab your things and form a circle with Rachel." Still no one moved. "I cannot stress the magnitude of this situation enough. Kitty? Where would you be without the X- Men today? Probably in jail or at the very least leading a life of crime with Mr. Alvers. Kurt, you wouldn't have your image inducer and would still be living in fear back in Germany. Rogue, Remy, you'd be on Magneto's side still. Jubilee, Bobby, you'd still be in unaccepting towns, with people who don't recognize your gifts for what they are. And if Magneto is successful, Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo... I can't even bring myself to say it." If they weren't quiet before, they certainly were then, but now there was more of a depressed tone to it. "I didn't mean to dispirit you all so much, but I needed this to really hit home, so to speak. Now, please gather up your things and join the others in the circle."  
  
This time the command was followed.  
  
"Seventeen people... that's quite a lot on my own..." Rachel whispered to Jason as the others got into place.  
  
"Don't tell me our leader is afraid..." He teased. He put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."  
  
"If you say so..." She closed her eyes. Feeling all of their minds in hers, she concentrated on taking them back eight more years.  
  
*TRESHK*  
  
Everyone opened their eyes to find themselves in the same room they started, only without the professor.  
  
"Did it work?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out..." Jean stated, putting her hand on her head to located anyone telepathically. "They're by the pool."  
  
"Let's go, then." Ororo said, leading the way out of the room.  
  
As they approached the backyard, they began to hear voices.  
  
"Scott!" a girl's voice whined. "Logan! Scott won't give me back my intertube!"  
  
"Just give it back to her, Cyke." A man's voice said. "You know she's just gonna to get it back anyway."  
  
"I'd like to see her try!" A boy's voice taunted.  
  
"Scott, I wouldn't..." A woman's voice warned. Too late.  
  
They got there just in time to see a young Scott telekinetically thrown from the floating ring and into the deep end. He came up spitting water from his mouth, younger versions of Ororo, Jean, Logan, and the Professor laughing good heartedly.  
  
"You did it, Rachel!" Katelyn cheered.  
  
"Who's there?" Younger Logan asked roughly.  
  
"Calm down, Logan. We don't mean you any harm." Jean said as the group stepped into sight.  
  
"Logan...? Is that... us...?" Younger Ororo asked.  
  
"Got it in one. Pay up, Aaron." Laura held out her hand and Aaron placed a ten dollar bill in it.  
  
"You like bet on how many guesses it would take them?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No, we bet on who would get it." Aaron answered, sadly. "I said one of the telepaths."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! So you ARE us?" Younger Logan asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Only older." Logan replied.  
  
"I think we have some matters to discuss..." Professor stated, wheeling over to the new arrivals.  
  
After explaining the situation, everyone went inside.  
  
"So..." Little Jean said, pulling her older self's hand as they walked. "You're us, huh?" She asked, gesturing to Scott and Jean. They nodded.  
  
"And you're our daughter?" 10 year old Scott asked. Rachel nodded. Little Jean looked at Laura and suddenly bust out laughing. "Care to share the humor, Redd?"  
  
"Ororo and Logan!" she fell to the ground, holding her side. Little Scott quickly realized what she meant and started laughing too. Both Ororos and Logans blushed.  
  
"All right, you two. That's enough." Prof. X commanded. The kids slowly stopped, still suppressing giggles behind their hands.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%  
  
I know, crappy place to stop, but that's all for today. I'll try to make longer chappies from now on. And with more detail. Sorry! Stop hating me!!!!!! R/R please!  
  
Sorry, I just got a lot of complaints about not knowing what the kids look like, so I had to post something.  
  
I decided that giving you a link might make you all happy, so here you are.  
  
If anyone wants a better description of the kids, go to our profile and check out the website.  
  
***NOTE: The descriptions are from when they were four years younger than they are in this story. 


End file.
